


Aidan Alive

by Doodle (Mystiqality)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiqality/pseuds/Doodle
Summary: Elijah Vaida is a nineteen year old artificial intelligence engineering major who has built his own AI called Aidan.





	Aidan Alive

**Aidan Alive**

**Chapter 1**

**Good Morning, Sol**

 

It was another freezing morning on Sol. Elijah detangled his limbs from his boyfriend’s and sat up in bed, stretching his arms into the air. He tugged the spare blanket off the bed and draped it over his shoulders. He stood up, only to frown heavily at the ice cold wooden floors and walked into the kitchen of the small apartment to begin preparing coffee, doing his best to keep the blanket curled around him. He felt the slide of arms around his waist, as his boyfriend, Yorkie pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

 

“Mornin’,” Yorkie mumbled into his back, “It’s freezing, why did you leave bed?” 

 

“You know how I am about getting up at a reasonable time. Even when it’s cold.” Elijah began pouring coffee into two mugs, one with the words “Don't Give Any Fox” and other shaped like a cat paw. “If you’re so cold go turn on the heat or ya know put on some pants.”

Yorkie rolled his eyes and slouched across the room to turn on the heat. Elijah set the mugs on the coffee table in front of the TV and plopped down onto the cushions. Yorkie leapt over the back of the couch and yanked some of the blankets from under Elijah, “Stop hogging all the blankets.” It was Elijah’s turn to roll his eyes as he slung an arm around his boyfriend. Elijah turned on the news, both hands cupped around his mug in an attempt to siphon some warmth from the steaming drink.

 

A newscaster in a maroon suit was sat at the desk papers laid out in front of her. “In the latest today, Marion Derrick faced trial today and was given a life sentence without parole for the murder of 28 year old Shylo Kerrigan and their partner, Ferris Gulf. More on that at 11.”

 

“Can we watch something less depressing?” Yorkie turned to look at Elijah with a frown. Elijah sighed softly, “Babe, it’s good to keep up with current events. It shows you what’s going on in the world. Then you know what affects you.” Yorkie scowled, “Not when all the currents events are depressing as hell. It’s all murder and fires where people die. They hardly ever touch on the good stuff that people do.” 

‘

Elijah holds out the remote, “Fine but I’m not watching cartoons again.” Yorkie pouts at his boyfriend, “But--” Elijah cut him off, “No, not today,” 

 

Eventually, they settled on a documentary about harp seals and they sat like that until both mugs were emptied twice. Elijah pushed himself up after the credits of the documentary began rolling. There was a dull tug at his arm, “C’mon five more minutes before you go work.” 

 

“Yorkie I need to work on my project. I promised Professor Barnes I would get at least 10 hours this week. He’s almost done. I swear, then we have all Christmas break to cuddle and hang out.” The grip on his arm let up and he smiled. He leaned over the back of the couch to press a kiss to Yorkie’s lips. 

 

Elijah left the living room and walked down the hall to the small room that had become his office and sat down at the desk. 

 

System Boot: Loading….

AIDAN.exe now booting.

Please wait…

[AIDAN]: Good evening user. How may I be of assistance?

[Launch Mirror.exe]

[AIDAN]: Launching Mirror. Please wait…

[Launch Mirror Writr]

[AIDAN]: Shall I start speech detection?

[Voice Detected. Inscription Begun]:

“No. Aidan. God dammit I said no. I need to update your free-range decision making. Exit to Interface.”

[Mirror.exe exited]

[Launch AIDAN Mainframe.]

[AIDAN]: Enter Authorization Code.

[ 2 2 1 3 ]

[AIDAN]: Access Granted. Welcome Elijah.

 

Elijah smiled to himself as the mainframe of his homemade AI loaded on the screen in front of him. He cracked his knuckles and leaned forward in his chair. “Okay let’s see. Maybe if I change some of his automated responses the program will learn a little better.” The next few hours were spent hunched over the keyboard, furiously inputting code, running it and groaning when it failed. He only looked up from the computer screen when there was a knock at the door. He turned to see Yorkie in the doorway on the brink of tears. 

 

“I-I’m sorry I tried to make dinner but it caught on fire when I put the wine in it.” The apron that was far too large for him was covered in burnt food smudges. Elijah stood up and pulled him into his arms, “It’s okay baby I know you tried.” Yorkie sniffed gently into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay honey, we can order out tonight I don’t mind.” He brushed some of Yorkie’s curls from his face and kissed his forehead. So they ordered some pizza and cleaned the kitchen off all the charred food.


End file.
